I'm coming Home
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: After 2 years, Ike is coming home to the old fort, and everybody throws a party for his return. But a certain black-haired mage is scared to see Ike, as their last conversation before he left was an arguement. Fluffy one-shot, Ike/Soren and more, yaoi.


Hello all! Cherry here! This was inspired by the song 'I'm coming home' by P. Diddy, but I listened to this: **Skylar Grey- I'm Coming Home with Rainy Mood [HD] **and** Skylar Grey - Coming Home (Part 2) Lyrics**

You _HAVE_ to look them up.

. . . . .

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home.  
Tell the world I'm coming home.  
Let the rain, wash away,  
All the pain of yesterday.  
I know my kingdom awaits,  
And they've forgiven my mistakes,  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home,  
Tell the world I'm coming..._

. . . . . Soren's POV

"Ike's coming home!" Mist yelled. Titania dropped her axe, Kieran and Oscar stopped talking (Well, Kieran was yelling.), Boyd and Mia stopped sparring looked at her, Rolf's arrow shot off course, Gatrie and Shinon looked at her, Rhys rushed over with a big smile, and I dropped my tomes. Everybody else had moved away from the old fort, was gone, or was not in the room.

Suddenly, everything clicked. Weapons were dropped, and everyone broke into cheers. Hugs and smiles were everywhere. Laughter rang out, drowning out the rain outside.

Mist ran over and hugged me. I hugged her back, letting myself laugh despite the tears welling in my eyes. "He's coming home, Soren!" Mist sang, and I smiled.

_He's coming home... Ike's really coming home..._

The horses let out neighs of excitement, and Kieran and Oscar hugged. The rivals shared a quick kiss, before celebrating. Rolf was hugging Shinon, who tried to look annoyed, but hugged him back. Mia let out happy noises, and was spinning around with Titania, and Rhys was smiling brightly. Gatrie was chuckling at Shinon, whose face turned pink when Rolf kissed his cheek and skipped away. Rolf, obviously pleased with his confession, joined the partying with friends.

Mist let go of me and was dragged away by her husband Boyd. "Come on, everybody! Let's get ready for a big welcome home party for Ike!" Mist yelled.

I felt the tears fall, and Rhys handed me a cloth to wipe them away. He offered a small smile, and asked nothing.

I was so happy, yet so scared. Did he change? Was he in love with another? The thought of that made me flinch. I mentally hit myself. This was a happy time. So, I gave a big smile and helped prepare for Ike.

. . . . . (11:56 P.M.)

"WELCOME HOME, IKE!" Everybody yelled. The blue-haired man looked shocked yet happy as Mist tackled him into a hug. Ike had a huge smile on his face as he was hugged. It was still raining, but nobody cared. Except me. I was focused on looking anywhere but where Ike was. I didn't want to look into those deep blue, loving eyes that...

GAH! Bad brain! As I mentally battled myself, I slipped off down the hall for a moment. I could have sworn he looked at me before I turned the corner. Before he left, we had a huge fight. We were in love, in a relationship, and we fought. Then, he was gone. I was very distant for a while until Mist dragged me back. Literally.

I took a few deep breaths. The party continued, and happy laughs erupted as they told Ike about the funny things he missed. "... And then, you won't BELEIVE how we found Rhys and Ulki..." I heard Mia laugh, and could feel Rhys' embarrassment as they told Ike about the time they found Rhys pinned under his laguz boyfriend with many love-bites covering his neck.

Walking farther down the hall, I headed towards my room and teared up as I remembered the fight...

_"You're leaving." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. I stared accusingly at him as his guilt-filled eyes met mine. "I have to leave. I just have to." Ike said. "No, you don't. You have a family and a home here, and you're trying to leave in the night without a goodbye or a hug to any of them." "Soren... Come with me." "No! Don't you 'Soren' me and try to make me come with! I have to take care of them since you are leaving!" I let me strong exterior crumble as I started to cry._

_"I just found out I have a mother, and I have a family here-" I pointed towards the fort- "And I am not leaving because you want to adventure!" His eyes met mine, and I could not read the emotion in them if there was any. "Then stay." Ike said, his voice cold._

_With that, I turned and ran back into the fort crying. I went to my room and cried until I fell asleep. And when I woke up the next morning, he was long gone. Ike had left, and almost everyone was in tears._

I hugged myself, and closed my eyes as I leaned agenst my door, not opening it and going to my room. I tried to calm myself, and I hated how emotional I was being. There was the roar of thunder, and a flash of lightning, and I was in my room. I lay down, just laying there with a tome at my side and blurry, tear-filled crimson eyes.

I wasn't sure how long I just lay there, listening to the rain hit the ground and walls, the sound of thunder and the bright flash of lightning a brief moment of light. I would find it relaxing any other time.

. Ike's POV .

Soren apparently has been pretty good. I was told that he had warmed up a bit more to everyone, but obviously missed me. I want to apologize, but I don't see him anywhere...

"Mist? Where's Soren?" I asked, looking around for the black-haired mage. I really, really wanted to talk to him. Mist looked around in confusion? "Huh? He's not here? I thought he was just being antisocial... Well, you should check Soren's room. Soren might be in there."

I nodded, and headed off down the hall. I felt really bad about how I left. Reaching his door, I knocked and then entered.

. Soren's POV .

I heard a knock on my door, and it opened slowly. "Sorry I left Mist. I'm not feeling good." I lied, keeping my head in my pillow. "I'm not Mist." A voice said quietly. I pulled my head up and saw Ike, who was kneeling down so we were face-to-face. Teary crimson eyes met with worry-filled blue ones.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I never sent mail, I'm sorry about how I left, I-" I cut him off by throwing my arms around him, and pulled him down next to me. I buried my face into Ike's chest, and cried. "No, I'm sorry." I choked out, and his arms slid around me.

"I'm just glad your home." I said, my voice muffled by his tunic. One hand stroked my hair, and the other wrapped around my waist. "I love you." Ike told me.

I lifted my head up, and Ike kissed me softly. Like it had been before, his lips were soft on mine. When he pulled away, I said, "I love you, too. Never leave me again." Kissing my head, Ike whispered to me. "Never. I promise."

I nuzzled into his embrace, and closed my eyes. I listened to the rain, and the steady beat of his heart. We lay in peace, and an occasional kiss was shared. I felt so happy.

. . .

"Can't we stay here?" Ike complained. I shook my head, and pulled him up from my bed. (He actually got up- I could never lift him.) "People will get suspicious. Somebody could come in and find us cuddling and kissing." I pointed out.

"Well, I don't care if they see." Ike declared. He took my hand, and started to pull me out. I followed, and we walked down the long halls until we reached where the part was. Nobody seemed to notice their absence, too wrapped up in their own things.

Worried, I tried to pull my hand away, but Ike tightened his grip. I realized he didn't care if it was strange; Tactician and Commander, both male, holding hands. (Well, the whole male-and-male and female-and-female was quite normal here, but... still... I'm branded? Does that help the argument?)

Mist looked at our hands and my probably-blushing face, and winked at us with a warm smile. Rolf had dragged Shinon towards his room, and the fact that Ulki was holding his ears and looking disgusted while his worried boyfriend Rhys stood beside him proved they were doing things worse then holding hands.

Ike leaned down and kissed me, and at that moment I didn't care if the whol world saw. "Welcome home, Ike." I said lovingly.


End file.
